Promesa
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Por que un hombre de palabara cumple todas sus promesas y cuando se hace los seres amados nada puede quedarse en simple palabaras. Asuma x Kurenai Disculpen pero soy medio mala para escribir los sumary, pero esta muy linda la historia, asi pasenle


Como todos sabemos Naruto es la gran obra de Kishimoto-sama.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, como han estado? yo, bien gracias, Si estoy de vuelta mas antes de lo esperado con una nueva historia que para variar no es un songfic como mis anteriores trabajos, ni tampoco es un ShikaTema, pero no se preocupen Shikamaru también hace su aparición en la historia (es que era inevitable, es mi personaje favorito, y como que era el único que quedaba bien para el desarrollo del fic).

Honestamente tenia gran parte de la historia escrita como a principios de mes, por que esta vez me inspire en un hecho de la vida real (es que a una vecina mía le paso algo parecido, y justo por esos días mi mamá y mis tías estaban preguntado a los vecinos si ya había nacido el bebe o no), y en un principio tenia pensado algo mas triste, pero conforme fui escribiendo las ideas fueron cambiando aunque no me desvié de la idea principal a la que querría llegar.

Y ya basta de tanta palabrería mía, que no es a eso a lo que venimos y sin más preámbulo, pueden disfrutar de la historia

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

"Promesa"

Por: Sakura Hiwatari Disel

Si sus cálculos no fallaban mañana cumpliría 38 semanas, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento rompería la fuente, ya tenia todo preparado en un bolso que le había regalado Anko hace unos meses en el baby shower que le habían organizado las mujeres de la aldea, pero nunca esta de más revisar que no falte nada, de todos modos tenia algo de tiempo antes de que lleguen los muchachos.

Desde hace como dos meses y medio que venían sagradamente a cenar todos los que estaban en la aldea, había días que compartía la cena con los seis, otros con tres o cuatro e incluso algunos días solo con uno, después de la cena se turnaban para quedarse a dormir y estar listos para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera pasar por la noche, era gracioso algunas noches Chouji tuvo que preparar algún bocadillo para calmar sus antojos, en otras ocasiones tuvo que mandar a Shino a hacer compras a las 2 de la mañana e incluso Shikamaru se quedo dormido a su lado con la mano sobre su abultado vientre para sentir las pataditas del bebe.

Se sentó en el piso y puso sobre la cama el bolso y comenzó a sacar las cosas que hace como un mes había guardado con ayuda de Hinata e Ino.

-Pañales, chambritas, polquitos, talco, colonia, aceite, tengo todo el ajuar completo, creo que no te falta nada en absoluto, cariño- se dijo a si misma mientras se acariciaba el vientre

Ya se disponía a guardar todo cuando noto que había una bolsita que se había quedado en el fondo del bolso, con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal saco la bolsita se quedo en silencio contemplándola

-Sabes esta bolsita es muy especial, es el primer regalo que recibiste, te la compro tu papá-dijo eso mientras comenzaba a desatar la cinta de organza que mantenía cerrada la pequeña bolsa.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer después de almorzar le había dado la grata noticia, el se había quedado con la boca abierta dejando caer sobre el plato el cigarrillo que acababa de encender, luego se paro para abrazarla dulcemente y decirle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Lo he decidido este fue el ultimo". Después de eso cada uno se fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones, y esa noche justo cuando terminaron la cena el le dijo que tenia una sorpresa y saco la pequeña bolsita, se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura del vientre, y después de besarlo le susurro "Este es el primer regalo que te trajo tu papá, lo compre pensando en ti, para que cuando la uses sepas que papi siempre estará a junto a ti protegiéndote, pase lo que pase"

Con mucho cuidado Kurenai saco la delicada manta verde de angora de su bolsita, y se puso a acariciarla, era tan suave que parecía un trozo de nube, tan calientita que daba ganas de nunca despegarse de ella y tenia un bello diseño de ovejitas.

En un momento de impulso tomo la pequeña manta y se cubrió con ella y comenzó a abrazarse a si misma como queriendo darse calor, fue entonces que sintió ese aroma a tabaco flotar en el aire.

Seguramente Shikamaru acababa de llegar el había adoptado ese vicio de su sensei, pero era raro el nunca había fumado dentro del departamento.

-¿Shikamaru?, ¿Eres tu?, ¿Vienes solo?- pregunto, mas nadie le respondió, con dificultad se puso de pie y salio de la habitación para ver si alguien había llegado, pero nada, solo estaba ella en el departamento.

Regreso a la habitación reviso las ventanas y nada, volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, pero aun así ese aroma a tabaco se sentía muy fuerte, absurdamente se le ocurrió que era la mantita la que estaba impregnada con ese olor, pero no, la mantita simplemente olía a la colonia para bebe que Kiba le había regalado.

Se puso nerviosa, así que llevo su mano sobre su vientre y dijo:

- No te preocupes, mi amor son solo imaginaciones de mami, tranquilito no pasa nada- cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente comenzó a acariciar su vientre como intentado calmar al pequeño que de repente se puso a patear, entonces sintió como alguien tocaba su mano con bastante delicadeza y suavemente se paseaba por su vientre, el pequeño continuo pateando pero el ritmo era diferente a hora lo hacia como si estuviera muy contento.

Kurenai decidió abrir sus ojos, estaba segura de que Shikamaru, había entrado a la casa por el balcón, de seguro que vino brincado los techos y el muy vago prefirió ahorrarse la fatiga de entrar por la puerta

Muy temerosa abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero frente a ella no había nadie, bajo la mirada hacia su prominente barriguita y tampoco podía ver nada, pero ella podía sentir como alguien la tocaba muy cariñosamente. Con la única mano libre que tenia se froto los ojos como cuando uno ha visto algo que no puede creer y muy lentamente volvió a abrirlos en un principio no vio nada más que una pequeña voluta de humo que poco a poco comenzaba tomar forma.

El miedo se apodero de ella comenzó a pensar que el edifico de departamentos en el que vivía se estaba incendiando, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que las caricias en su vientre habían cesado y sintió como si alguien quisiera tranquilizarla tomado entre sus manos la suya

Ese simple hecho inexplicablemente la hizo sentir mas calmada, se sentía mas protegida, volvió a dirigir su mirada en dirección a su mano y esta ves si pudo distinguir algo aunque borroso unas manos fuertes y calidas que ella conocía muy bien, ahora si podía entender porque su pequeño estaba tan contento.

- ¿Asuma? logro pronunciar, aun con un toque de susto en la voz

- Sabes muñeca, no creo que sea conveniente ni para ti ni para nuestro bebito que te pongas tan nerviosa.

- No entiendo, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Por que estas aquí? Shikamaru me dijo... no pudo continuar pues el le puso un dedo sobre la boca

- Se muy bien lo que te dijo Shikamaru, yo mismo le deje algunos recados para ti, y todo lo que ha pasado, pero por favor cálmate. Estoy aquí por que sino que clase de padre seria si me perdiera el nacimiento de mi hijo

- Sigo sin entender nada, esto no es real pero tampoco es un genjutsu ¿Que esta pasando, Asuma? ¿Es que acaso todo esto ha sido una horrible pesadilla?

-¿Y acaso comprender lo que esta pasando tiene alguna importancia, cambiaran las cosas por eso?, lo único que importa es que estoy aquí junto a ti, porque tengo cosas que decirte, porque en momentos como este no puedo estar sin ti, por que Te amo, los amo

El la abrazo de esa forma tan especial, que solo el podía hacerla sentir tan protegida, cuidada y amada

Kurenai deseaba que se momento fuese eterno, pero sabia que lo que sea que este pasando por mas hermoso que fuese iba a llegar a su fin, ya no podía contener sus lagrimas por más tiempo, después de todo necesitaba desahogarse

-¿Por que? me lo he preguntado miles de veces y no he hallado ninguna respuesta, Es injusto, de tantas misiones mucho más peligrosas que esa por que justo en esta no regresaste, por que tuviste que mo...-No podía continuar el llanto no se lo permitía

- No se, por que al fin y al cabo uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos depara, pero ya no llores más muñequita, no quiero verte así, por favor muéstrame esa sonrisa de la cual me enamore. Sabes que de este mundo no podemos llevarnos nada, pero al menos quiero poder guardar tu precioso rostro para siempre en mi memoria

Asuma le hablaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo, tan calmado, que para Kurenai fue irresistible su petición, así que se tranquilizo, tomo un poco de aire y le dedico su mejor sonrisa

- Así me gusta, no hay mejor tesoro que este, Quiero que me prometas una cosa...

- Lo que tu quieras, mi amor-Kurenai no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo miraba, por que por alguna razón el verlo le hacia pensar que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien

- Entonces prométeme, que nunca más volverás a derramar una lagrima por mi, quiero que siempre que pienses en mi sonrías así como lo haces ahora

- Te lo prometo, nunca mas llorare por ti

- Sabes Kurenai, desde hoy voy a comenzar una nueva misión, una más importante que cualquiera que haya hecho con los 12 ninjas, voy a cuidar los, a ti y a nuestro hijo-Asuma se agacho un poco para quedar más cerca del vientre en el que su pequeño no paraba de patalear, para susurrar- papi siempre estará a junto a ti protegiéndote, pase lo que pase

Asuma volvió a erguirse para darle a su esposa el último beso, aquel que no pudo darle el día de su partida

- Vine a cumplir esa promesa, sabes que soy un hombre de palabra y no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que les hice una promesa que no puedo cumplir, por que ustedes son los reyes a los que quiero proteger no importa que no pueda verme, se que podrán sentirme, se que en las noches en que nuestro pequeño este lejos de ti, tu dormirás tranquila porque yo estaré cuidándolo –el volvió a abrazarla dulcemente de esa forma única en la que solo el lo hacia, ella cerro los ojos en un vano intento de hacer ese momento más perdurable-Siempre voy a protegerlos a los dos hasta que llegue el momento en que podamos estar todos juntos en el paraíso

Poco a Poco Kurenai sintió como ese dulce abrazo comenzaba a desvanecerse, intento abrazarse a si misma, como si al hacerlo pudiera retenerlo por mas tiempo, pero lo único que logro sentir era aquella delicada mantita con la que se había cubierto.

-¿Kurenai? ¿Kurenai te encuentras bien?- escucho la voz de un muy preocupado Shikamaru que le zarandeaba el hombro

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al chico sentado de cuclillas con la mirada mas intranquila que alguna vez pudo haber visto en el

- Si, no te preocupes, simplemente estaba revisando las cosas del bebé y me quede dormida, no fue nada más que eso, Por favor Shikamaru ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

- Claro, que alivio ya pensé que estaba enferma, una curiosidad ¿alguien vino a visitarte hoy?- Shikamaru le extendió la mano para ayudarla

- No nadie, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, debió ser mi imaginación, al entrar al departamento sentí olor a tabaco, y conforme me acerque a la habitación se hizo más fuerte, ¿Que le parece gracioso? ¿Por que de repente te pusiste tan contenta?

- Es que recordé una promesa que le hice a Asuma, le prometí que cada vez que piense en el le dedicaría mi mejor sonrisa

- Que linda promesa, mi padre siempre dice que no hay nada mejor que ver la sonrisa de la mujer que uno ama, honestamente nunca he visto a mi madre sonreír, pero de seguro que cuando lo hace se debe ver tan bella como tu en este momento

- De eso no hay duda, mejor vayamos a la cocina a preparar las cocas para la cena, seguro los demás llegan pronto

Esa noche Kurenai durmió más feliz que nunca, por que sabía que su ángel guardián estaría velando su sueño hasta el día en que puedan estar juntos de nuevo en el paraíso.

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

Que les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviews, estoy abierta a recibir cualquier opinión. Esta es una pareja que me agrada mucho, y me hubiera gustado que el destino no fuese tan cruel ¿Kishimoto-sama, Por que, tantos otros que podían haber muerto, Por que justo el?, Ya ni modos que se le puede hacer por mas que nos quejemos no va ha resucitar (por que echaría a perder la historia), bueno en fin.

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, no estoy muy segura de que me haya salido tan bien como mis ShikaTemas, pues en algunos momentos me pareció medio difícil ponerme en el lugar de Asuma y Kurenai (es que es muy complicada la situación) y pensar como ellos también me costo a ratos (Es que con Shikamaru tenemos mas en común y creo que se me da mejor pensar como el). Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


End file.
